


The cat is not a cat

by steel_fang



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steel_fang/pseuds/steel_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentaro, being the manchild that he is, brings a stray kitten to the base. A very peculiar kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cat is not a cat

It was as quiet as it would ever be in the Rabbit Hutch. Kengo was fiddling with a switch, Ryuusei was reading another issue of Terebi-kun and being possessive over it. Shun grunted quietly as he tried impressing Miu with his weight-lifting, and Miu was busy ignoring him and watching JK do her nails. Tomoko was working in her corner, pouring a cup of some smelly, dark liquid. Yuki was sewing Hayabusa-kun's antenna back on after it fell off in an incident involving guitar strings, tomorrow's underwear and the distant echo of snapping suspenders.

They heard the wild yelling before Gentaro barged in, a scratch on his cheek, and something moving under his jacket.

“Guys! Guys! You gotta see this!” He tried to catch his breath. “Look at what I found outside the school!”

Everyone gathered closer, as Kisaragi pulled out a brown bundle of fur from under his clothes. It was cute, that's for sure. But it also sported eight legs, a bushy tail and a hollow inside. It had windows and fur-covered seats. For a moment the silence was deafening, till the thing started mewling.

“It's cute, ain't it? I found it, him, her, whatever, sitting in the bushes and meowing, and I couldn't just leave 'im there.” Gentaro grinned as he shoved the animal under everyone's noses to see.

“Oh, it's a kitten! How cute! Look Hayabusa-kun, a kitten!”

A moment of stunned silence. Shun was the first one who voiced his doubts.

“Eh, Gentaro, I don't think cats are supposed to... uh... look like-”

Yuki interrupted him, arms waving, Hayabusa's half-attached antenna almost getting torn off again.

“But it's cute! Ne, Hayabusa-kun?” The plushie squeaked and nodded vigorously. “See, Hayabusa-kun thinks so too!”

Tomoko grabbed the animal, just as Ryuusei noted the thing's eyes literally lit up, like headlights. It calmed down for a few seconds and started squirming and pawing at the girl's arms with all eight legs.

“So freaky it's cute.” the girl said, in a quiet voice. The surreal cat started purring. It sounded like a small engine.

Ryuusei looked unamused, first at her, then at the furball trying to grab the goth's fingers as she scratched it behind the ear.

“Seriously, what the hell is that thing?”

“Dunno, but I found it, so it's mine!” Gentaro grinned again, looking at Kengo pleadingly. “Can we keep it? I promise to look after him!”

Kengo put a hand to his forehead. _“Why does he act like I'm his mom or something?!”_

“I think I'm gonna have a migraine. You've got to be joking, Kisaragi. No pets in the base. No way. I won't allow it. JK's fuzzier outfits is as much fur as I can tolerate in here.”

“But Keeeengooooo! Whyyyyy?”

“It's a freak. You don't know what it is, where it's from-”

“It's just a kitten!”

“Kisaragi! Are you blind?! This thing is most definitely not a cat! It looks more like a cat mixed with a Volkswagen bus! Its eyes are glowing on and off! It has eight legs! And a hollow body! It probably honks! And farts gasoline! And its very existence is highly improbable!”

“Oh Kengo, you're always so logical. So it's a bit different, but aren't we all-”

“Dammit, Kisaragi! This is not a cat! Even a cat mixed with a Predator would make more sense than this... animal vehicle!”

“So says the guy who invented a camera burger!”

“...Lay off Burgermeal! It's all Yuki's designs, anyway! I just build them! And don't change the subject!”

“I'll take it...” said a quiet voice. Everyone looked at Tomoko. Than at Gentaro again. A very heartbroken looking Gentaro.

“B...but it's my cat, I found him...”

Ryuusei sighed before speaking up.

“Look Gentaro. The cat,” he stopped for a second to think _“The cat is not a cat. There is no spoon.”_ He took a deep breath and once again reminded himself that his friends were not quite normal. “The cat can't live in a moon base. Especially a curious kitten that will probably chew on cables and jump on keyboards and generally cause death and disaster.”

Tomoko made a soft, happy sound at those words. Gentaro looked a bit defeated.

“Okay...” he turned to the goth. “The kitten's yours... what will you name him then?”

The girl looked at the animal, currently standing on its back legs and trying to catch JK's tie with six others, flaying desperately.

“Inseki. His name will be Inseki.”

Ryuusei turned red and hid behind his magazine. Gentaro looked at him and grinned knowingly. Yuki started talking about how cute both Meteors were right now. JK took out his phone and started snapping pictures of everyone, until Miu called him back to finish her nails. Peace returned to the Rabbit Hutch.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic posted. I think the concept of this fic itself is fun, even if my writing isn't the best thing ever.  
> The fic's inspired by this http://bit.ly/MwuKoL which was inspired by a very random conversation gone horribly crazy.
> 
> If you give me any tips on improving, I'll gladly take 'em.


End file.
